La verdad es dura
by MarKarlSS
Summary: Qué pasará cuando no puedes mentir acerca de tus sentimientos, creo que para el pobre Sasuke será catastrófico... ¿Qué pasa cuando no puedes acudir al mundo de las apariencias?
1. Chapter 1

Debo aclarar que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen

Sin más que decir disfruten de este fic que constará de muy pocos capítulos, así que espero que sea de su agrado

Era la mañana del 30 de octubre, y todo el vecindario Konoha estaba muy animado, niños andaban en sus bicicletas en las calles, algúno que otro adolescente compartiendo una caminata diurna mientras planeaba alguna broma como dictaba la costumbre mientras analizaba tranquilamente el panorama haciendo las decoraciones para el famoso día de Halloween, claro todos… Todos excepto Sasuke Uchiha quien era algo así como el Grinch de las fiestas de terror en las que todos se disfrazaban macabramente con el fin de pasarse un buen rato.

No era una novedad que el joven de 17 años odiaba con todo su corazón las fiestas terroríficas, ¿Casualidad?, no lo creo… es más debemos de hojear un poco en el pasado para ver el por qué inadmisible de ese rencorcillo.

Hace 10 años el 31 de Octubre….

-Hey Sasuke chan ten acá tu canasta de calabaza y tu capa de vampirito- Dijo hablando tiernamente un joven con largos cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta mientras bajaba una cesta en forma de calabaza con rasgos faciales hacia el pequeño e inocente infante.

-Gracias hermano- contesto con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejías el pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches.

-Recuerda Sasuke-chan ten cuidado con el payaso que se roba a los niños, si te atrapa debes permanecer callado y esperar a que amanezca, de lo contrario te devorará - advirtió con una sonrisa ladina mientras despeinaba los cabellos de su pequeño hermano -Recuerda que mamá me encargó cuidar hoy de la casa- exclamo calmadamente el mayor.

-Itachi baka no te aproveches de que mamá no estará en casa y te dijo claramente que no hicieras ninguna fiesta con chicas extrañas ni licor- Exclamó el menor haciendo un puchero mientras recordaba las palabras de su madre antes de irse -mamá me pidió que le dijese cualquier vagancia que planees- reprochó el menor poniéndole a su hermano las cartas sobre la meza.

Pero claro ¿Cómo culparlo? Itachi Uchiha era tan solo un adolescente puberto de 15 años de edad con toda la vida por delante y cosas por experimentar, así que solo se dedicó a ver a los ojos oscuros de su pequeño hermanito.

Indudablemente lo amaba, pero a como dicen por allí "el fin justifica los medios" así que solo se dedicó a asentir mientras le abría la puerta, más tarde pondría en marcha su plan para lidiar con su hermanito.

-Sasuke chan diviértete con Narutito mientras Nagato y yo nos quedamos en casa a jugar a las cartas- se despidió amable el chico de coleta.

Mientras el pequeño e inocente Sasuke salía a las calles en busca de su mejor amigo logró divisar la cabellera rosada de su vecina Sakura la molesta, o así la había apodado él debido a que siempre lo perseguía mientras él no estaba interesado en esas tonterías del amor de la vida y toda la basura con la que según el lavaban el cerebro de las niñas, sí niñas, esos especímenes raros de la raza humana que él no comprendía ni una pizca.

Optó por caminar por donde ella no pudiese verlo y escapó fugitivamente a la casa de su amigo dobe el cual lo esperaba para su "divertida" aventura en Halloween más no sabían lo que les aguardaba

Mientras tanto con Itachi…

-Ya te lo he repetido Nagato baka todo estará bajo control y no saldrán heridos- Refunfuñó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

-Repítelo cuanto tú quieras idiota pero pienso que sería mejor haberles dado una pastilla para que durmieran como princesas- Respondió reocupado un pelirrojo por la seguridad de su pequeño hermano.

-Anda tu confía en Sasori, Sasuke siempre se cree todo lo que le digo así que creeme, todo está fríamente calculado- Sonrió malicioso.

Itachi era un buen chico, pero con un historial un tanto travieso y preocupante para su padre ya que desde su punto de vista él era un loquillo con el mundo en sus manos. Un joven super dotado de fluida inteligencia y gracia era la sensación de su preparatoria y junto con su compañero y no tan inocente amigo Nagato solían estar en problemas algo así como "Invación de ranas en el laboratorio de biología con el fin de cancelar el examen", raro pero cierto había pasado más de un año de aquello y nadie más que ellos dos sabían cómo había sido posible todo, y desde entonces nuestro pelinegro mayor fue apodado "Satán" por sus profesores.

-Sí, pero eso atenta con la seguridad mental de mi estúpido hermano menor también- Alegó preocupado el joven -Esto puede tener repercusiones en un futuro- dijo mientras se lo pensaba mejor.

\- ¡Por favor!, sólo serán secuestrados por Sasori disfrazado de payaso y serán traídos al sótano de la casa mientras tenemos una pequeña fiesta y luego los soltaremos. ¿Qué podría salir mal? - Respondió tranquilo el de coleta baja.

Pero lo que más no sabía era que su pequeño hermano poseía un teléfono celular (regalo de su padre hace dos días) y le pareció una buena idea usarlo para llamar a la policía mientras era víctima del pánico y a su vez mojaba los pantalones, lo cual está de más aclarar que terminó en una completa desgracia para Sasuke y su hermano mayor por lo cual se quedó desde el punto de vista médico como la causa del menor al temor por los payasos.

En el presente….

-Vamos teme no puedes seguir odiando el día de brujas por una tontería como esa, quedó en el pasado yo ya ni recuerdo nada de aquello y tu sigues como una margarita atormentado por eso- Dijo molesto un pelirrubio de la misma edad que él mientras estaba de brazos cruzados tratando de convencer a su amigo.

-Hmp, simplemente me parece una tontería además esas estúpidas fiestas no son de nuestra cultura dobe- Se defendió el azabache sin prestar interés.

-Sí ahora dime ¿Por qué te cruzas la calle cuando ves venir un payaso?- Atacó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-Hmp- Emitió su típico monosílabo mientras se disponía a entrar en una tienda de antigüedades.

Entró por la estrecha puerta ignorando a Naruto y dispuesto a buscar el estúpido encargo de su hermano. Sasuke pensaba que no debería hacerle ningún favor al idiota de su hermano mayor pero ni modo, ya que no quería vivir en guerras y hace ya 9 años que había prometido en su terapia perdonarlo.

-Buenos días joven ¿Que se le ofrece?- Preguntó sonriente una señora de aproximadamente 45 años de edad mientras inmediatamente el pelinegro le cedió una pequeña hoja de papel con solo una frase anotada en ella -Jovencito, déjeme advertirle del poder de la piedra de la verdad- Dijo regalándole una tierna sonrisa -Ella exhorta de sus propietarios todas las negaciones que le hacen daño, te traerá fortuna pero es un arma de doble filo- Dijo tomado una de las manos del joven entre las de ella.

-Señora no quiero parecerle grosero, pero yo no creo en esa tontería- dijo aburrido Sasuke mientras Naruto hacia muecas extrañas detrás de él mientras decía con sus labios y sin voz alguna la palabra "MENTIROSO".

-Está bien jovencito solo procura no ponerla en tu cuello- advirtió la mujer mayor mientras le entregaba el recibo de compras y el artefacto ya empacado.

Cuando el Uchiha y su compañía salieron del sitio no hizo más que discutir con su amigo mientras este lo llamaba repetidas veces "miedocito" haciéndole perder su paciencia y mientras se acercaban a un parque una cabellera rosada que se dirigía hacia ellos logró llamar su atención haciendo que se detuviese y Naruto chocara con su espalda.

-Oye teme camina y deja el miedo para después- exclamó el rubio dándole un codazo cuando logró divisar lo que captó la atención de su amigo -Oooh quién diría que íbamos a encontrar a tu amor secreto a pocas horas de salir de la escuela- se burló Naruto mientras el pelinegro negaba con su cabeza -Vamos admite que te gusta Sakura chan desde los 7 años y que tendrán mucho sexo- dijo riéndose -Y por lógica muchos hijos… supongo teme porque obviamente de allí vienen los bebés…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un cocotazo atacó su cráneo.

-Déjalo ya Naruto sabes que Sakura no forma parte de mis intereses en ese aspecto- dijo acomodándose la manga de su uniforme.

-Te vas a ir al infierno por mentiroso- Se quejó el rubio con un gran chichón en su cabeza.

-Hola Sasuke kun- dijo sonriente la chica de ojos verdes como el jade mientras se abalanzo a este en u ahogante abrazo siendo inmediatamente apartada por el mismo pelinegro -Tan cariñoso como siempre- mencionó con ironía -Hola Naruto- saludó al rubio levantando únicamente su mano.

-Sakura chan gracias por recordar que existo- dijo girando los ojos con sarcasmo el chico de ojos color cielo ganando otro golpe en su cabeza -Nosotros los honestos somos los que más sufrimos- lloriqueó quejándose mientas sobaba su cabeza -Sakura chan el teme fue a comprar un amuleto maldito para el museo de su hermano y le da miedo ponérselo porque aún cree en lo paranormal y le da miedo como a una gallinita- se burló macabramente el rubio después de todo hacer la vida de Sasuke imposible era uno de sus grandes pasatiempos.

Pero las provocaciones de Naruto por alguna razón hicieron una fuerte abolladura en el cristal de su orgullo y nadie debía de meterse con el orgullo de un Uchiha solamente por un estúpido incidente hace 10 años que ninguno de sus dos amigos olvidaba ¿Gente por qué eres así?

Decidió ignorar a Naruto y continuar caminando al lado de Sakura por lo menos ella no era tan molesta como él, mirándole el lado positivo era mil años luz más inteligente que Naruto y se podía tener una charla normal con ella obviando los momentos en la que esta babeaba por él, aunque en los últimos dos meses la había notado extraña y distanciada cosa que no era para nada normal entre ellos ya que siempre se mantenían juntos… ¿Estará teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo? Se preguntó a sí mismo, pero rápidamente mando al carajo esos pensamientos que según el eran innecesarios ya que la vida privada de la Haruno no era de su interés… o ¿Sí?

Decidió no preguntárselo así mismo en esos raros duelos internos y siguieron los tres su camino hacia sus hogares ya mañana sería otro día.

Llegando a su casa buscó a su hermano para darle su pequeño encargo, pero debido a que no lo encontró opto mejor por descansar una siesta un rato; mientras se recostaba en su cama varios pensamientos cursaban por su cabeza… ¿En realidad era el deshonesto con él mismo?, eso debería de ser una tontería simplemente había cosas a las que él sabía no debía sucumbir porque desde su punto de vista siempre habrían de ser estúpidas.

Miró el pequeño paquete con cierta curiosidad y decidió inspeccionar bien el artefacto sacándolo de su envoltura.

Recordó que la mujer mencionó que no debía colocarlo alrededor de su cuello, realmente le causaba algo de temor, pero él era Sasuke Uchiha y no creía en tonterías mágicas así que decidió ponérselo a manera de broma haciendo que inmediatamente una luz blanca y segadora se apoderara de su habitación haciéndole caer sentado de la sorpresa mientras una nota con extraño papel calló sobre sus manos.

"Eres el portador de las cadenas de la verdad, quienes no te dejarán hasta que tu corazón y tu sean uno solo, así que prepárate para la reivindicación".

¿Acaso aquello era una broma? Genial donde sea que esta Itachi escondido deberá de salir pensaba el pelinegro buscando muestras de su hermano por todos lados, pero todo apuntaba a que se encontraba solitario cuando otra nota cayó sobre sus manos.

"No es una broma, debes de sentirte alagado por ser ayudado a reivindicar tu vida por el espíritu de la verdad, cada mentira que digas atraerá una hora de mala suerte y cada verdad callada te dará comezón insoportable en todo tu cuerpo hasta que sea revelada".

-¡No me jodan!- Exclamó el pelinegro sin poderse creer lo que estaba ocurriéndole en su casa mientras se encontraba jodidamente solo -¿Eres acaso un espíritu idiota o algo por el estilo? ¿Acaso no tienes nadie más a quien joder?- preguntó molesto al aire mientras por su cabeza cruzaba la idea de que estaba loco por hablarle a la nada y que quizá era una simple mala broma de alguien, así que miró al techo en dirección de donde cayó la nota pero sin darse cuenta ya tenía otra de estas en sus manos.

"Realmente no mocoso así que prepárate para reivindicarte entre más orgulloso peor mala suerte jajaja me reiré de ti tonto viéndote desde acá arriba".

-Espíritu vulgar- Dejo salir de su boca el pelinegro, debía de estar alucinando así que se acostó e intentó quitarse el collar pero cuando tocó sintió sus manos quemarse y las aparto del objeto inmediatamente y algo asustado aunque no lo quisiera admitir se metió a dormir a su cama para ver qué haría si las cosas seguían así cuando despertase.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos jajaja pronto traigo continuación de mi fic, ya les mencioné que la historia sera con pocos capítulos asi que decidía aprovechar tiempo libre e inspiración, espero es guste

Se sentía un tanto abatido cuando logró abrir sus ojos y su vista era un tanto borrosa, se encontraba demasiado confundido e intentaba recordar lo que pasó antes de entrar en el profundo sueño, al que al parecer un ataque de ansiedad le había obligado a entrar.

Se incorporó en la realidad sentándose en su cama, o al menos eso fue lo que intentó. Se sentía demasiado tonto, debería de preguntarle a su rubio amigo si este le habría proporcionado alguna extraña sustancia en su bebida.

Escuchó ruidos en la planta baja de su casa así que supuso que sus padres estarían llegando a casa. Sin más que hacer se levantó finalmente, salió de su habitación y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, tenía mucha sed cuando de repente un ligero trozo de papel cayó nuevamente en su mano con una caligrafía de libro escrita en ella.

"No soy una alucinación producto de una incierta droga que crees que tu amigo toma."

Wow, no se esperaba eso, ciertamente aceptaba en el fondo de su ser que ya había pasado por su cabeza la idea de que su amigo rubio consumía algún tipo de drogas, extrañamente un día soñó que este estaba bajo el efecto de una sustancia rara proporcionada por ese famoso local que su amigo acostumbra a frecuentar, pero admitámoslo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el por qué el rubio siempre frecuentaba ese lugar para comer, teniendo una obsesión por ese estilo de comida le resultaba un tanto extraño, aunque bueno, ese era su amigo Naruto el raro, la verdad se esperaba todo proveniente de él.

Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente apartando esos pensamientos extraños y regresando a la realidad, ahora que lo recordaba al ver esa nota en su mano. Saltó en el mismo sitio en el que estaba parado y comenzó a hiperventilar, su pecho dolía debido a la ansiedad y pensó que tendría nuevamente una crisis como cuando Itachi contrato un payaso para su cumpleaños nuero 11, vulgarmente hablando su hermano siempre se cagaba en el ¿Apropósito?, nunca lo sabría, pero algo le decía que él estaba involucrado en las cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

Salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando unos dedos chocaron su frente, lo cual anunciaba el saludo de su hermano.

-Sasuke chan estás tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que no me has visto venir, esta actitud puede traerte problemas, imagina que fuese un ladrón- Comentó Uchiha Itachi mirando con preocupación a su pequeño hermano.

-Tú idiota todo es tu culpa no encuentras la manera de no cagarte más en mi- Atacó el Uchiha menor con un tono de voz molesto y acusador.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó desconcertado el mayor -Por cierto, ¿Has traído lo que te he pedido?- Consultó con sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

-Itachi ¿En qué tipo de cosas raras andas metido ahora?- Preguntó ya con un tono más calmado, de todas formas, estar metido en algún lío por culpa de su hermano no era ninguna novedad, y tampoco el que Itachi estuviese metido en asuntos extraños lo era, pensó recordando cuando lo acusaron de brujería y lo expulsaron del colegio cristiano en el que sus padres habían logrado que entrara luego de su expulsión en la última institución a sus 17 años.

-Nada, solo era un amuleto de la buena suerte que yo, tu buen hermano mayor te estaba dando de regalo- Argumentó el chico de coleta con una sonrisa enternecedora, cualquiera podría jurar que el joven era la bondad encarnada en persona después de ver ese gesto y ¿Cómo culparlos?, realmente Itachi era encantador.

-Así que esos fueron tus planes desde un inicio maldito idiota- Inquirió molesto el de reflejos azulados en el cabello mientras empuñaba sus manos -Sólo tú puedes llamarte buen hermano después de traumar mi maldita infancia mandándome al psicólogo y ahora resulta que me ibas a regalar un amuleto maldito para hacer mi vida miserable- Gritó lleno de furia y de manera descolocada el menor mientras le enseñaba el dije del dichoso collar a su hermano.

-Oooh valla y yo que pensaba que iba a ser difícil que te lo pusieras- Comentó divertido el pelinegro mientas una risilla traviesa escapa de sus labios, se tranquilizó y vio a su hermano hecho una furia, así que se dedicó a inhalar profundo y soltar sus palabras con toda tranquilidad -Relájate Sasuke eres demasiado tosco contigo mismo eso en el futuro te traerá problemas, vivir en la negación no es la mejor opción que tienes y puede llegar a ser muy dolorosa, o ¿acaso no recuerdas al tío Madara? Encontraron su cuerpo senil sin vida en su casa cubierto por su montón de gatos, yo no quiero que mi pequeño hermano tenga una vida así ni que acabe a como el pobre tío Madara, él nunca llegó a las celebraciones familiares porque su orgullo era más grande que su cabello- Argumentó posando ambas manos en los hombros de su pequeño hermano.

No cabía duda alguna que el travieso Itachi amaba incondicionalmente a su hermano menor, Sasuke era para él lo más preciado que tenía, aunque ciertamente sus métodos no eran demasiado ortodoxos, pero al final y al cabo las intenciones son lo que cuentan ¿No?

-Itachi no necesito que me lances un hechizo para ser feliz que tanto les cuesta a ti y al dobe de Naruto dejarme ser- Contraatacó aun molesto el menor de los Uchihas -Sácame esta cosa inmediatamente- Ordenó perdiendo ya su poca paciencia.

Si realmente él era un egoísta que no mostraba sus sentimientos no le importaba para nada, ya que siempre había tenido a Itachi atormentando su vida desde que era tan solo un crío y como confiar en él si siempre acababa dejándolo en vergüenza frente a todo el mundo.

-Bueno si quieres liberarte de eso únicamente debes de ser honesto en tus sentimientos, no es bueno que te reprimas tanto- dijo observando a su pequeño hermano y antes de que este pudiese reprochar algo le interrumpió -Sabes que nunca aceptas que tienes sentimientos y somos humanos y es normal que los tengamos estás a tiempo así que acepta quién eres porque los que no conocen su propia identidad y la rechazan acaban sin poseer ninguna personalidad, terminando solos y en drogas o con un montón de gatos sobre tu viejo cuerpo sin vida- Pronunció o último marchándose a su habitación.

-Si es asi busca que hacer con tu vida porque eres dueño de un maldito museo y aun vives en casa de mamá y papá, dime donde está tu felicidad y sentimientos- Gritó molesto.

-Sasuke yo aún no encuentro razones para irme de casa- Dijo a lo lejos -No hay quien venga aún a pedir mi casta mano en matrimonio- Enfatizó con burla.

¿Quién podía entender a su hermano? ¿Qué haría para salir de este enredo?

Por su cabeza pasó la idea de ir a buscar a Naruto para ver que podía resolver, pero recordó que su amigo es un idiota sin causa, pero a la ves necesitaba apoyo moral y alguna especie de plan, peor era imposible o eso creía el pelinegro, así que se dispuso salir en busca de su rubio amigo.

Se cambió de ropa ya que se había dormido con el uniforme de la escuela y se dispuso a salir de su casa. Cruzando el umbral de la puerta se encontró con una escena que lo dejó muy impactado, era nada más y nada menos que la tonta de Sakura, pero el panorama no era nada normal, la cara del moreno era todo un poema dramático de los tiempos de la conquista española a América ya que la pelirrosa estaba acompañada por Kiba el estúpido perro de su sección de clases mientras ambos parecían disfrutar de un helado y este la acompañaba a casa aparentemente.

Sin saber por qué se colocó detrás de un frondoso arbusto a observar detenidamente la situación, definitivamente Sakura era realmente una hipócrita, se suponía que le confesaba siempre su amor a él y ahora la veía en esos pases con su compañero de clases, y para empeorar la situación Kiba se sentaba detrás de su asiento, el panorama no podía empeorar y su presión arterial comenzó a subir desenfrenadamente o eso era lo que él sentía.

Respiró profundamente y cayó en sí, ¿Por qué carajos actuaba de esa manera? Era demasiado irracional así que salió de detrás del arbusto y sin saber nuevamente el por qué de su actuar, se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos y argumentó lo primero que llego a su cabeza.

-Vaya…- Dijo levantando su mano en señal de saludo mientras un montón de pensamientos cursaban su mente y rosto gesticulaba una expresión de desagrado, llamando así la atención del otro espécimen masculino.

-¿Qué sucede Idiota? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Preguntó a la defensiva el Inuzuka leyendo su lenguaje extra verbal y es que realmente ¿Qué pasaría si las miradas mataran?.

No era desconocido el tema de que Kiba era todo un don Juan lo había intentado con casi todas las chicas de la preparatoria, pero se sabía que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Hinata hasta hace poco cuando esta y su rubio amigo habían hecho pública su relación amorosa dejando descolocado completamente al peli castaño.

Trató de serenarse y responder lo más sensato y propio de él, algo así como "Hmp" una risa burlona y seguir su camino; pero desgraciadamente antes de poder pronunciar su monosílabo favorito un calor invadió su pecho desde el centro de esta irradiándose por todo su cuerpo mientras experimentaba abrumador calor en su torso y una sensación de picor y escozor insoportable en sus axilas, orejas y zonas genitales.

Sakura miraba ambos chicos en forma de desconcierto y no lograba descifrar que era lo que lo ocurría a su amigo pelinegro y amor de su vida solo lo miraba hacer varios gestos extraños como que si tuviese algún insecto moviéndose dentro de sus pantalones.

Por otra parte Sasuke vivía un infierno interno hasta que una voz masculina y desconocida resonó en su mente diciendo algo como "Anda en el interior tú sabes la verdad y solo es cuestión de soltar lo que piensas".

¿Lo que pensaba? Pues de hecho pensaba y sentía muchas cosas, en ese momento todas esas cosas se relacionaban al idiota de Kiba quien estaba obviamente cortejando a su amiga de cabellos rosados y esto le molestaba ya que él sabía que el imbécil de cabellos castaños solo buscaba como echarse algo más a la lista de carne fresca para comer y que la Sakura era una estúpida agobiante pero de buenos sentimientos, desde su punto de vista era blanca y pura que siempre decía lo que sentía aunque eso implicara recibir palabras hirientes de parte de los demás, esa chica tenía una voluntad de hierro y no valía que el estúpido cara de perro intentara siquiera hacer uno de sus movimientos con ella, le hacía hervir la sangre, porque a pesar de que siempre le rechazaba ella era su amiga desde hace muchos años y nunca le gustó verla lastimada.

El pelinegro cesó sus pensamientos ya que la picazón era demasiado insoportable y sabía que no acabaría hasta que dijera lo que pensase, así que optó decir sus pensamientos de forma en la que su parte humana y no fría no se viese tan dañada.

-¿Qué sucede idiota? Estás tan dolido porque Hinata prefirió al dobe de Naruto que ahora buscas a Sakura para descargar tus cochinas costumbres, ve y busca una chica con moral inexistente antes de que patee tu trasero de forma descomunal- Soltó finalmente la bomba en sus pensamientos el chico de hielo quedando con una expresión perpleja y no era para más ya que el Inuzuka no dijo palabra alguna ya que estaba tan descolocado como la pobre Sakura, pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir más el azabache caminó rápidamente escapando de ellos, y gracias a Kami la puerta de la casa de Naruto estaba abierta así que no se detuvo en su marcha.

Entró como viento de tormenta tropical al hogar de su dobe amigo mientras hiperventilaba por lo que acababa de decir, aún no se creía que ese comentario… bueno, mejor dicho amenaza saliera de su boca, y mientras estabilizaba su respiración noto la presencia de su dobe amigo con una cuchara en la boca y un plato en la mano mientras le dirigía la mirada más desconcertada del mundo al no entender para nada el por qué de la escena frente a sus ojos, y pues… claramente esa no era una vista de todos los días.

Observó a su teme amigo con la respiración agitada y su cara era como un tomate, sudaba a cántaros como si viniese de su práctica de baloncesto y con una expresión de "Me encontré un payaso" como cuando tenían 12 y lo perdió de vista en el circo.

-Teme…- Habló con dificultad retirando la cuchara que yacía llena de alimento en su boca, acto seguido deglutió sonoramente –¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó con preocupación ya que esa escena no era lo que él nunca se imaginó ver.

-Naruto…- Pronunció tratando de incorporarse a su estado normal nuevamente.

El rubio supo que desde el momento en que no lo llamó "Dobe" las cosas estaban mal, definitivamente algo se había salido de control y le intrigaba a la vez que le preocupaba el saber por qué de su situación.

20 minutos, un chocolate caliente y un ramen después…

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó como por nonagésima vez desconcertado el rubio -Así que… ¿Me estás diciendo que Itachi planeaba darte un collar maldito que no te deja mentir ni guardarte sentimientos que deben de ser expresados desde un punto de vista extraño y que tú lo colocaste en tu cuello de manera voluntaria como un completo idiota sin recordar la advertencia de la anciana?- Preguntó rápidamente intentando recobrar el aire en sus pulmones.

-Eso mismo dobe- Contestó con molestias el azabache.

-¿Así que me dedujiste que deberías buscarme y te encontraste a Sakura chan con Kiba baka y montaste una escena de celos?- Preguntó esta vez formando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -Pues no está nada mal teme te veo mejorando- hablo alegremente.

-¿Estás loco?- Atacó subiendo su tono de voz -No monté una escena de celos, simplemente dije lo que pensaba de ese idiota, porque aunque sea una real molestia Sakura es mi amiga también- Finalizó rodando sus ojos.

-Valla… que considerado- Enfatizó con ironía -Teme al parecer tú mismo no te das cuenta de tus sentimientos y entiendo que estés asustado- pronuncio poniendo una mano en su pecho mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una luz lo irradiaba en espera de su super discurso -Pero ya no temas más, aquí esta Naruto Uzumaki y ¡te ayudaré'ttebayo!- Expresó levantando su puño en alto mientras terminaba su dramática pose.

Aún no sabía por qué había acudido a su rubio amigo lo único que sabía era que ya daba igual después de todo la cosa ya no podía ponerse peor… o ¿Si?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno creo que me tarde más de lo que planeaba en publicar la continuación de mi fic jeje se lo debo a los exámenes y que en mi facultad todos enloquecieron….

Bueno sin más espero que el cal sea de su agrado.

Era el amanecer de otro nuevo día, día en el cual estaba seguro que sufriría horrorosamente, pagando algún crimen que cometió en el pasado al parecer.

¿Qué cosa tan mala pudo haber hecho en su vida anterior?, esa pregunta solo le recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido varias veces, en el cual él era un ninja y había traicionado a su aldea por venganza y valla ¿Qué creen? Pues la molesta Sakura también era parte de ese sueño y el dobe de Naruto también, en fin, era de más ponerse a pensar cosas estúpidas definitivamente si esa hubiese sido su vida pasada ahora la estaba pagando bien caro.

Se decidió a levantarse de su cama con el estúpido collar aun alrededor de su cuello, cada momento que recordaba su situación se ponía al borde de un ataque de paranoia, y ¿Quién no? Definitivamente no le podía decir nada a sus padres de aquello o allí si lo mandarían a un instituto mental.

Maldijo a su hermano por lo bajo y se adentró en el baño por lo menos debía tomar una buena ducha ya que su amigo había amanecido en todo su vigor, abrió la pequeña puerta del almacén al lado de su espejo de baño y observó como caía lentamente una foto de una provocativa mujer desnuda, pero lo que lo hizo ponerse los pelos de puta fue ver que tenía pegado un recorte del rostro de Sakura, le pegaría fuertemente a Naruto cuando lo mirase, por ese motivo era que no le gustaba que su rubio amigo entrara en su habitación, siempre gastándole ese tipo de bromas.

Aún no entendía por qué todos siempre le emparejaban con su amiga de cabellos rosados, era linda debía admitir y una de las pocas chicas a las que el toleraba aparte de la novia de su amigo ojiazul, por su parte el pelinegro nunca había tenido novia, únicamente encuentros clandestinos que fueron inevitables, otro recuerdo llegó a su mente, Itachi fue el que lo llevó al primer burdel en su vida, aún no entendía como su madre no se daba cuenta que el mayor era toda una mala influencia, o lo amaba demasiado, o se hacía la loca.

Entró a la ducha y ajustó la temperatura a una muy helada y se dispuso a disfrutar de su baño, cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de Kiba hablando con Sakura y juró sentir que su sangre hervía, definitivamente no le gustaban esos sentimientos en los que la razón no reinaba su cerebro.

Mas tarde en la escuela…

-Anda ya debes de superar a ese hombre urgentemente- Dijo demandante una castaña con dos moñas.

-Lo sé Tenten, pero me resulta tan difícil ha sido el amor de mi vida desde la infancia- Reprochó la pelirrosa con un suspiro un tanto decepcionante.

-En teoría por lo menos deberías intentar algo nuevo- Inquirió con mirada maliciosa la rubia de ojos azules como el cielo -Nunca pensé que Sasuke montaría esa escena de celos- Pronunció colocando los dedos en su mentón de manera pensativa.

-No fue una escena de celos, simplemente es Sasuke diciendo cosas groseras- Rodó los ojos la ojijade -Admito que seré su amiga de por vida- Lloriqueó poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa de trabajo en forma depresiva.

-Anda frentona, tienes que intentar una última cosa- Le animó Ino.

-¿Qué sugieres?- Preguntó pensativa la de los cabellos rosados.

-Es sencillo- Sonrió maliciosamente la rubia -Debes de ignorarlo por todo el día de hoy- Continúo hablando mientras un aura maligna se formaba a su alrededor -Hazte la indignada, debemos de poner su paciencia a prueba, si alguien sabe descolocar a Sasuke Uchiha esa eres tú defintivamente- Dijo lo último con una sonrisa segura en sus labios.

-Está bien que comience el plan de ignorar a Sasuke baka Uchiha- Dijo Tenten dando porras a su amiga.

-Las apoyaré en lo que pueda- Hablo tímida pero decidida Hinata.

Definitivamente ¿Qué era una chica sin amigas? Sakura sabía que, aunque aparentemente no fuese correspondida por el amor de toda su vida, sus amigas siempre estarían allí para ella y ya era hora de darle un cambio al asunto en su vida, Sasuke la había ya rechazado mucho y las cosas no debían de continuar así.

Entonces la decisión estaba tomada, o él mostraba interés o ella mejor buscaría la forma de dejarlo ir.

Y hablando de Sasuke, se había tardado más de lo normal en llegar a la escuela ¿Le habría sucedido algo?, él no era de los que llegaban tarde a clases. Pero como si de invocaciones se tratase, el pelinegro apareció por la puerta un tanto agitado y con un Naruto con la cara más verde que sus ojos jade.

Entró agitado al salón de clases, no podía creer lo que el maldito dobe de su amigo le había hecho pasar, le había repetido mil veces que no se comiera esa dona que había estado en su mochila sabrá Kami hace cuento tiempo, pero por el contrario el muy puerco le dio un mordisco y terminaron a altas horas de la mañana en la enfermería.

Todos en el salón los miraban como si tuviésemos otra cabeza en sus cuerpos ¿Qué les sucedía?, definitivamente le molestaban mucho las personas que vivían al pendiente de las acciones de otros solo porque simplemente son populares, es como si no tuvieran identidad propia, o realmente sus vidas son muy aburridas.

Se acercó a su asiento mientras su dobe amigo seguía con su cara de asco, y entonces la miró y sintió su presión subir recordando lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, chocaron miradas y cuando se disponía a decir mi típico "Hmp… hola" la según el muy ingrata volteó la vista hacia otro lado, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso estaría molesta por lo que le dijo a Kiba el día anterior? En todo caso sería una boba ya que según él solo intentaba advertirle de las consecuencias.

Sin más se dispuso a tomar asiento cuando sintió la mirada de Kiba desde al asiento de atrás, así que no pudo más con el estrés del día de ayer y giró su cabeza lentamente en dirección a su compañero de rasgos perrunos para darle una mirada de desafío, aunque el aludido aún le miraba confundido, claro, no siempre perdía los cabales como el día de ayer.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Tú también eres mi fan?- Atacó el del semblante gélido de manera sarcástica mientras su gesticulación cambiaba notoriamente.

-¿Ahora eres un engreído?- Contestó con burla, pero aun manteniendo una expresión retadora, la cual, cambio instantáneamente mientras suavizaba sus facciones, preparándose para su próxima frase -Si te gusta Haruno solo debías de hacerlo saber, somos amigos y no iniciaré una absurda guerra por un coño- Finalizó su oración mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja.

Maldito Kiba, si las miradas mataran él estaría tres metros bajo tierra. La expresión del rubio era tan ridícula que, de no ser por la personalidad tan distante de Sasuke hasta a él mismo le habría causado gracia, era un enfermo con nauseas tratando de reírse.

-Valla teme quién diría que salieras tan celoso- Habló para luego cubrirse nuevamente la boca con su mano en una expresión nauseabunda el rubio de ojos azules.

Pero no hubo más tiempos para conversaciones y miradas extrañas e inexplicables, ya que el maestro que según sus estudiantes era el más flojo de todos, hizo su extraña aparición en ese preciso momento.

-Buenos días chicos- Saludó a sus estudiantes sin despegar la vista de su común libro –Les traigo noticias- Pronunció lo último dirigiéndoles levemente la mirada mientras hacía su cambio de página ante la mirada expectante de los estudiantes –La directora Tsunade ha declarado hoy como el día del medio Ambiente, así que todos limpiaremos la escuela que ya han de saber es algo extensa- Terminó rascándose la parte baja de su nuca.

El silencio se propagó por todo el salón y no es que tuviesen mejores cosas que hacer ya que todos eran unos pubertos desocupaos prácticamente, pero la palabra limpieza, escuela y trabajar no eran las que ellos preferían escuchar juntas en una sola oración.

-Es el momento perfecto para poner en marcha nuestro plan- Susurró por lo bajo una rubia ojiazul a su grupo de amigas.

-No creo que sea fácil ya que probablemente Sasuke kun nisiquiera se acerque a mí- Agregó con lógica Sakura.

-Debemos de llamar su atención con algo- Contribuyó Tenten mientras ponía sus dedos en a barbilla a manera de pensar.

-O alguien…- Pensó la macabra Temari.

-C… creo que tengo a la persona perfecta para el trabajo- Dijo la tímida Hinata sorprendiendo a todos, y claro que nadie se imaginó que la tranquila y pacífica pelinegra tuviese aquel aporte macabro.

Pero mientras las chicas estaban ocupadas montando su plan eran ignorante de las miradas de extrañeza que provocaba su aura en los demás estudiantes del salón.

-Las chicas a veces son aterradoras'ttebayó- Comentó Naruto con la mano aún en su estómago debido al malestar que aún prevalecía, y pues, quizá solo quizá debió de haberle hecho caso al teme de su amigo.

Horas más tarde como era de esperarse toda la escuela se vio presente en el gran salón principal para las orientaciones principales de las actividades del día.

-¿Así que este es tu primo?- Preguntó sorprendida y con brillo en los ojos la Yamanaka mientras le susurraba al oído de Hinata –Valla que te lo tenías bien guardado eeeh…- dijo lo último en voz baja dándole un ligero codazo a su amiga.

-En que puedo serles útil querida prima- Habló entusiasta un chico de cabellos blancos y ojoz azules estrellados con un brillo peculiar y sensacional.

-Chicas él es mi primo Otsutsuki Toneri- Presentó la Hyuga a su ficha bajo la manga según sus amigas.

-El gusto es nuestro- Respondieron sonrojadas todas y al unísono.

Se agruparon todas a explicarle la situación al primo de Hinata, que según ella era una persona confiable y un total experto en el arte de sacar de los cabales a los chicos enamorados que no lo saben, según Hinata pudo comprobar esto al ver las reacciones de su amado rubio al enterarse de que tenía un primo tan guapo, y fue tanta la sorpresa que se llevó al darse cuenta que sin ningún tipo de provocación logró que su amado se sintiese amenazado logrando así más interés por parte del rubio y por ende su final declaración, pero claro, esto no había ocurrido apropósito había sido una simple casualidad, pero las cosas ahora eran distintas y las chicas planeaban explotar todo el potencial de Toneri quién era un excelente partido para cualquiera.

-Sakura chan ¿eeh?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a la pelirrosa –Si no funciona con él, yo gustoso ocuparía su lugar en tu corazón- Dijo lo último giñándole un ojo mientras tomaba y posteriormente depositaba un casto beso en las manos de la pelirrosa, provocando un colorido sonrojo en ella.

¡Oh no!... pobre Sasuke ¿Será que realmente esté en peligro? Y ¿Una pequeña farsa tenga posibilidades de convertirse en realidad?

Bueno de eso estarían por enterarse ya que la escena no había pasado desapercibida por unos ojos azules que contemplaban todo aquel panorama desde la lejanía, haciendo que inmediatamente girara sobre sus talones y fuese corriendo a sabrá Kami donde.

Por otro lado Sasuke caminaba ahogándose en sus pensamientos, aún debía buscar la manera de quitarse el maldito collar y dejar algo de su orgullo vivo en el proceso, aunque ya lo había pensado demasiado y ninguna de las opciones contemplaba orgullo intacto y salvación juntas en una sola oración.

-"Es una completa estupidez todo esto"- pensaba para sí mismo el pelinegro –"Maldito Itachi juro que me vengaré"- pensó lo último mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente y detenía su caminata para ejercer más presión sobre sus nudillos y mandíbula.

No se daba cuenta que todos a su alrededor le observaban extrañamente, y pues claro, no era normal ver al inexresivo chico que nada le afectaba descargando odio y rabia por todo lado a donde fuese.

"Se agota el tiempo, debes apresurarte o serás infeliz de por vida"

Otra de las malditas notas había aparecido de la nada frente a él, todo era tan irritante, y además ¿A qué rayos se refería con que su tiempo se acababa o sería infeliz?, definitivamente habían muchas cosas que el mismo ignoraba y que todos creían saber.

Cosas como "Muy en el fondo te gusta la mata rosa", todas esas cosas eran un montón de sandeces no quería tener novia y acabar como sus estúpidos amigos que cada mañana en lugar de haber salido de sus hogares parecía que habían sido sacados de la perrera y rescatados por sus novias.

No lograba entender esas estúpidas cosas de enamorarse, y pues, pensándolo bien, todos añoraban a alguien del sexo femenino que se preocupara y cuidara por ellos constantemente, enseñándole muestras de afecto, pero esas cosas para él nunca habían sido necesarias ya que siempre había tenido a la molesta de Sakura pisándole los talones desde antes de los 7 años de edad.

Entonces una duda invadió su mente "Si Sákura nunca hubiese estado enamorada de él, ¿estaría el cómo sus compañeros? ¿Buscando arduamente su otra mitad?", negó con su cabeza, ciertamente aquello era imposible ya que el detestaba a las mujeres y niñas en su infancia que le molestaban constantemente, así que ya no solo se trataba de una sino que hubieron varias que le hicieron decidir que no necestaba ni deseaba estar con nadie.

A su vez eso le hizo pensar el por qué solo permitía a Sakura cerca de su ambiente social o el por qué siempre notaba sus ausencias en ciertas ocasiones, cosa que no sucedía con el resto de su grupo de fans.

Aludió todo esto a que Sakura siempre ha sido buena amiga suya y que sus padres eran buenos conocidos, sin contar su inteligencia de la cual no todas las de su género parecían gozar, y esos hermosos ojos verde jade que te atrapaban con su expresividad, era siempre como ventanas a su alma, algo que él siempre podía leer.

Siempre lograba saber todo lo que la chica pensaba, se daba cuenta siempre cuando estaba inquieta y también encontró extrañamente satisfactorio el hecho de que ella no pudiese escapar de la mirada de él como había sucedido en incontables ocasiones.

Se detuvo en seco, pues no se había fijado hacia dónde estaban dando sus pensamientos, pues no los ignoraba sino que nunca se había parado a pensar con detenimiento a qué se debía todo aquello ya que nunca le habían puesto un amuleto maldito alrededor del cuello que le hacía decir lo que pensaba y pues al parecer ni el mismo sabia los motivos de sus pensamientos o sentimientos, y justo en ese momento se sentía un tanto confundido.

Pero la recreación interna llegó a su fin cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz estruendosa de su amigo rubio, que se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba mientras gritaba algo.

-¡TEMEEEEEE 3312 TENEMOS UN 3312!- gritaba mientras corría con las manos sobre su cabeza y tirando de sus dorados pelos.

-ESPERA DOBE DETENT…- Pero no pudo continuar con su grito porque su estúpido mejor amigo se estrelló contra él provocando que ambos cayeran al piso estruendosamente.

Yacidos ambos en el suelo del corredor, el pelinegro asestó un puñetazo en la cara del rubio mientras trataba de reincorporarse.

-¡Qué rayos crees que haces dobe!- Exclamó molesto el menor de los Uchiha.

-¡Teme creeme estás en problemas'ttebayó!- Repetía desesperadamente el rubio.

-Detén tu parloteo y ya dime que sucede- Dijo lo último mientras agarraba a su amigo de la camiseta para que dejara de correr en círculos.

-Es ¡ÉL!- pronunció dejando en desconcierto al Uchiha –Ha llegado y ahora te está quitando a Sakura chan- dijo señalando al final del pasillo donde a lo lejos lo único que distinguía era una cabellera rosa –Es una amenaza para que puedas por fin declarar tus sentimientos a Sakura chan y que logres salir de la maldición- dijo lo último mientras ponía las manos sobre su cara en señal de desesperación.

-Detente… ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me hará salir de la "maldición"?- Preguntó incrédulo el Uchiha.

-¿Qué aún no te das cuenta bakaaaaa?- Contratacó molesto el Uzumaki –Haz estado enamorado de ella desde que los 7 años o antes- le mencionó ya perdiendo la paciencia el rubio –O es que tú crees que un idiota antisocial como tú podría estar cerca de una mujer por mucho tiempo si no la amara, con lo amargado y desagradable que eres ya habrías hecho que alguien aunque sea tan buena como Sakura chan saliera corriendo detestándote, pero al contrario de eso has estado rechazándola mientras la mantienes cerca de ti y no dejas que se valla nunca- Dijo lo último intentando por millonésima vez que su pelinegro amigo entrara en razón.

Sasuke por su parte guardó silencio por unos segundos, había muchas cosas que le molestaban.

-Pues simplemente la considero una amiga a la que quizá tenga algo de aprecio y consideración, o ¿Acaso tú crees que sería tan idiota como para caer rendido a los pies de esos encantadores malditos ojos verdes?- dijo lo último perdiendo ya los estribos y su cordura -¡JAMAS! ¡ME NIEGO! No puedo permitirme perder la cabeza por ella...- Calmó su tono de voz y llevo inmediatamente sus manos hacia su boca para taparla por reflejo a lo que inconscientemente se le escapó.

Naruto se quedó de piedra por lo que por primera vez sus oídos acababan de escuchar, y es que esa era la ocasión en la que Sasuke había admitido lo que por años había negado, o bueno eso podía vero él que le conocía y había experimentado el mundo junto al azabache desde los pañales.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba ensimismado pensando en las palabras que salieron de su boca y lo peor de todo estaba llegando a pensar que quizá solo quizá Naruto tuviese razón y pues claro ¿Ahora qué? Él nunca había estado enamorado pero ¿Y qué era eso? Según su amigo siempre lo había estado ¿Qué debería hacer? Y ¿Cómo? Las preguntas del millón; pero cayó en sí mientras en su mente se creaba otra duda aún más alarmante contra todo pronóstico.

-Espera dobe… ¿A quién carajos te refieres con "él"?- Dejó ir la incógnita de sopetón mientras observaba a Naruto que tenía cara de no saber si era correcto decir o no algo mientras miraba hacia su derecha sudando extraño.

Y fue cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la presencia de algo que no estaba en el panorama segundos atrás mientras giraba hacia donde furtivamente miraba el rubio y valla sorpresa se llevó…


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno jaja me paso de loca con tanto tiempo de no actualizar lo se, pero acá les dejo el capitulo 4 y final de mi pequeña historia que por fin pude terminar jejejejeje, espero sea de su agrado y que le disfruten ;)

 **Cap 4**

No podía creer ni entender que rayos era lo que estaba pasando. Luego de voltear hacia su derecha, podía distinguir a Sakura hablando con un chico de cabellos blancos mientras sus amigas reían a la par, pero lo que más lo descolocó fue ver a Itachi con un ramo de rosas en sus manos caminando hacia donde Sakura se encontraba.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?, Era como si el mundo se estuviese volviendo loco de repente, pero podía notar claramente la expresión de disgusto en el rostro de su hermano mayor, quien le dirigía a él dicho gesto.

El pelinegro confundido se dispuso a caminar en dirección hacia él, seguido por un nervioso Naruto. Mientras trataba de pensar en una explicación razonable hacia los extraños acontecimientos de los últimos minutos, pudo ver más de cerca al muchacho de cabellos blancos del cual desconocía nombre pero no por mucho, ya que el mismo se encargaría de averiguarlo después. Claro después de que supiera que rayos hacía el loco desquiciado de su hermano en su escuela, eso no debía ser indicador de algo bueno ya que para él Itachi era el ave negra del infortunio de su destino, siempre que el aparecía en donde él estaba era indicios de que algo terrible iba a ocurrirle.

Llegó a la par de su hermano mayor un metro antes de que Itachi llegara a Sakura y a su vez le dirigió su típica mirada de "Que demonios planeas idiota".

-Sasuke, se supone que ya habíamos hablado de esto- atacó con aparente indignación el pelinegro de cabellos largos, mientras miraba hacia Sakura y el chico de cabellos blancos.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- Preguntó molesto Sasuke –Mejor será que tú me expliques que rayos haces aquí y…¿Qué demonios son esas malditas flores?- dijo lo último apuntando su dedo hacia el ramo de rosas rojas que Itachi traía entre manos.

-Es obvio que vine a ayudar a tu trasero de hielo ¿Qué más?- Dijo el mayor como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo.

Mientras Sasuke y su hermano mayor estaban en esa candente e importante discusión típica de ellos, las amigas de Sakura observaban a Itachi mientras reparaban en lo apuesto que era y Sakura solo los miraba a ambos con una cara de confusión mientras pensaba que su "plan" de darle celos a Sasuke parecía no estar funcionando ya que Itachi se había robado el show.

-Anda tómalas- Dijo Itachi extendiéndole el ramo de flores a Sasuke –Haz lo correcto de una vez- dijo mientras perdía su paciencia ante su orgulloso hermano.

-No haré nada de lo que tú tengas planeado, ya he tenido suficiente de tus malditos planes y conclusiones raras que siempre me provocan problemas- Murmuró para no ser escuchado el pelinegro menor.

-Anda ya de una vez dile que estás enamorado de ella- Dijo al oído de su hermano como si de un secreto se tratara mientras miraba a Sakura, cosa de la cual se dio cuenta la pelirrosa. Sasuke empezó a negar con la cabeza ya fastidiado con la situación- Anda Sasuke niégame que te gusta, sin que me lo dijeses antes yo ya sabía que de esto se trataba todo- Sentenció Itachi aun murmurando en su oído.

Ya había sido demasiado para el pobre Sasuke en sus pensamientos solo estaban mil formas de estrangular al idiota de su hermano mayor y es que ¿Desde cuándo Itachi era una maldita casamentera?, siempre andaba por ahí entrometiéndose en sus asuntos, el apenas estaba digiriendo y medio descubriendo sus sentimientos hacia Sakra y él como siempre presionándolo de maneras absurdas, entrometiéndose a como es muy su estilo, ya estaba harto de Itachi y que siempre estaba metido en medio de todo, debía de sacarlo de ahí y sobre todo no le admitiría al muy idiota que Sakura no le era indiferente sentimentalmente.

-No me gusta- Murmuró a su hermano con temor de que alguien escuchara su conversación, pero claramente estaba mintiendo y él sabía que si lo que el dichoso espíritu del collar decía era cierto tendría una hora de mala suerte, pero no admitiría tal cosa a su entrometido hermano con complejo de casamentera, además ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Itachi era como tener a un gato negro de la mala suerte en su vida, así que pensó que cualquier cosa que le pasara no podría ser peor que implicar a Itachi aún más en sus asuntos sentimentales.

Se dispuso a dar la vuelta e irse, pero definitivamente que el destino y la maldición eran inoportunos; al encontrarse el pelinegro a espaldas de Toneri, justamente resbalar (sabrá Kami por qué) y dando manotazos al aire para intentar restaurar su equilibrio, sin querer en uno de esos movmientos bruscos su mano chocó sonoramente contra el glúteo del muchacho de cabellos blancos.

PLAAFFF…

Silencio sepulclar…

Todos los presentes miraban con los ojos bien abiertos la escena que acaba de suceder ante ellos, el pobre Itachi tenía la mandíbula casi por los suelos de tanto que abrió su boca, Naruto no pudo evitar llevar su mano a su frente, la cara de la pobre Sakura era un poema y Toneri…

¿Toneri estaba sonrojado?

-S..Sasuke san…-Dejó el peliblanco escapar de su boca tartamudeando tímidamente en el mismo tono en que Hinata le hablaba a Naruto cuando este le besaba desprevenida.

Por su parte Sasuke sintió su mundo desmoronarse ante todo aquello que estaba sucediendo, "Demonios", pensó para sus adentros mientras reconocía que esa era auténtica mala suerte, no solo había prácticamente nalgueado al tipo que minutos antes parecía haber estado ligando con Sakura sino que también le había hecho sonrojar y ponerse nervioso como si de una nenita se tratase.

No había duda…

Toneri era homosexual…

La tensión del ambiente era del asco para el pobre pelinegro ya que justo en ese momento todos habían volteado a ver hacia dónde ellos estaban.

Itachi carraspeó intentando salir del shock y aclarando sus pensamientos, nunca pensó que pequeño hermano fuese capaz de tal sandez, eso le ocurría por andar de mentiroso, ahora toda su escuela pensaría que era un acosador de hombres, nalgueando por ahí a indefensos chicos. Decidió dar la vuelta y salir por donde entró sin decir nada más, siendo el primero así en reaccionar.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba con la mente hecha un lío ¿Cómo se podía salir sin daños a su reputación de aquello?, pero ya ni modo, así que optó por poner su coraza de indiferencia y grosería.

-Hmp- Pronunció lanzándole una gélida mirada a Toneri –Ha sido un simple accidente, quita esa absurda expresión de tu rostro- Sentenció lo último mientras empezaba a caminar hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí siendo, a su vez, seguido por Naruto quién de milagro no decía palabra alguna.

Por otro lado la pobre pelirrosa se sentía desfallecer, al parecer su "arma secreta" se había enamorado de Sasuke, ¿Por qué esas cosas tan absurdas le sucedían a ella? ¿Acaso nada podía salirle bien con respecto al amor de su vida?

Sus amigas no tenían expresión en sus rostros siquiera y todas quedaban viendo al pobre Toneri que aún se encontraba sonrojado y con sus manos tapó rápidamente su rostro en un gesto de pena muy mono.

-S..Sakura san, lo lamento tanto- Se disculpó rápidamente el peliblanco para luego salir corriendo del lugar en dirección al baño de chicas.

-Lo lamento frentona, realmente ha sido todo un fiasco creo que deberíamos simplemente ir a escuchar las orientaciones y ponernos a trabajar para intentar distraernos de esto- Propuso increíblemente Ino, sí que debería estar incomoda y compadeciéndose de ella para pensar que la mejor distracción era limpiar la escuela.

Mientras tanto en uno de los jardines del instituto, el pelinegro y su rubio amigo se encontraban sentados en la grama mientras simplemente se miraban entre ellos en un "difícil" momento, hasta que Naruto se atrevió a romper finalmente el silencio.

-Anda teme… Di algo de una buena vez o comenzaré a pensar que cambiaste tu sexualidad con lo que acaba de ocurrir- Se aventuró a comentar el rubio a ver si así hacia que su amigo reaccionara, claro que por supuesto comprendía que para Sasuke era un golpe tremendo todo lo que había ocurrido y ni en un millón de años olvidaría la pena que estaba viviendo.

-Deja de decir estupideces maldito dobe- Contratacó el azabache mientras una vena empezaba a sobresaltarse en su frente –Simplemente me ha tomado por sorpresa toda la mierda que ha pasado, ha sido realmente auténtica mala suerte- Dijo lo último presionando con sus dedos el dorso de su nariz a manera de frustración.

-Bueno han pasado tan solo 15 minutos de tu primer evento desafortunado- Argumentó causando curiosidad en Sasuke quien le comenzó a prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir –Después de todo es una hora de mala suerte la que te espera por mentiroso- Soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

La cara de Sasuke no tenía expresión alguna, decidió ponerse de pie después de todo este sería un largo día en la escuela.

.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de salida y mientras se dirigía a su casa con su estúpido amigo, no pudo evitar notar que Sakura no les acompañaba a como solía hacer normalmente, claro, en estos momentos de seguro ella pensaba que él era un acosador de hombres a como había escuchado decir a unos idiotas un año superior a ellos en el baño de hombres y tremendo lío que había armado, por lo menos esos malditos no se iban a reconocer a espejo en un buen rato.

Había sido el peor día de su vida en la escuela, y llevaba una cara de pocos amigos, probablemente con una expresión así asustaría a todo el vecindario si fuese de media noche porque lo confundirían con la muerte.

-Anda teme, después de todo no fue tan malo, mira el lado positivo, pudieron haberte suspendido- Dijo el rubio tratando de "animarle" pero sabía que era en vano, definitivamente ese había sido un pésimo día y valla que Sasuke sabía lo que era pésimo, o eso era lo que él creía.

-Hmp- Musitó con estrés mientras con una servilleta limpiaba el sudor en su frente mientras escuchaba al parlanchin de Naruto que jamás se callaba comentando acerca de los sucesos del día.

-Aunque he de admitir que nunca pensé que hubiesen mofetas entre los arbustos de la escuela- Comentó con un tono de burla en su expresión –Y valla que hora de mala suerte más terrible teme, deberías de procurar no volver a mentir mientras traigas puesta esa cosa- Seguía hablando Naruto mientras apuntaba al dije de piedra que traía Sasuke en su pecho, sin notar como su amigo comenzaba a impacientarse –Creo que lo peor ha sido que fuiste la inspiración de todas las mariquitas de la escuela a salir del closet y ahora tienes un club de fan gay- Dijo soltando una carcajada, pero no le duró mucho ya que el puño de Sasuke se estrelló contra su cara.

-Ya cállate maldito idiota- Gruñó perdiendo ya los estribos. Al idiota de su amigo no le bastaba que hubiese pasado el peor día de su secundaria, ya que no había parado de reírse de todo lo que le había sucedido en la dichosa hora de mala suerte.

Y es que realmente había sido terrible, no podía nombrar a alguno de los sucesos como el peor, ya que después de la mofeta y el club de fans de gays habían estado la caída por las escaleras directo a la basura, que sus pantalones se rompieran por el trasero mientras se agachaba dejando ver su ropa interior con dibujitos de tomates y sobre todo y no menos importante que luego de bañarse en las duchas de gimnasia y ponerse el uniforme deportivo, darse cuenta que el buzo se había encogido quedándole a la mitad de la pantorrilla y ni hablar de su camiseta que parecía blusa hombliguera, parecía que estaba salido de ese programa latinoamericano llamado "Chavo del 8".

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al vecindario donde habitaban y entonces vio a Sakura bajar de un carro negro que pertenecía al papá de Ino, aah claro, como si nada pudiese ponerse peor, no sabía cómo iba a ver a Sakura a los ojos después de toda la vergüenza que había pasado en el transcurso del día.

Ella cruzó miradas con sus penetrantes ojos negros pero la desvió inmediatamente, se sentía tan incómoda, conocía muy bien a Sasuke y sabía perfectamente que después de un día como aquel lo menos que querría sería verla, solo bastaba con echarle un vistazo a Naruto quien estaba lleno de chichotes por todos lados, quizá luego hablaría con su amado, le daba pena ajena el solo verlo y mientras entraba a su casa una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios recordando la adorable ropa interior que Sasuke llevaba puesta.

Por otro lado el pelinegro rodó los ojos mientras extendía la mano en forma de despedida a Naruto y sin decir una sola palabra se metió en su casa, cansado y con su orgullo hecho añicos.

Se adentró en la oscuridad de su casa, mientras se sentía un tanto extrañado que todas las luces estuviesen apagadas, ya que eran las 5 de la tarde la casa se veía muy oscura.

-Hmp- Dejó salir su famoso monosílabo mientras a su vez un suspiro escapaba de su boca, jamás iba a superar el día de mierda que había tenido.

Pero el resplandor de una luz que se encendió de repente lo sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver en dirección a la lámpara alta en la sala y el sillón con ruedas de espaldas a él giró para dar la vista de Itachi sentado en dicho mueble mientras lo observaba calculadoramente.

-¿Qué rayos le paso a tu camiseta?- Preguntó viendo el patético aspecto de su pequeño hermano.

Sasuke por otro lado ya estaba cansado de todo, tan cansado que solo ignoró al loco de su hermano y subió por las escaleras para irse a cambiar a su habitación, pero minutos después de cerrar la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar al joven de la coleta baja.

-Anda Sasuke- Dijo en un tono serio el mayor –Sé que probablemente me odias por esto, pero enserio no podía dejarte podrirte en la amargura, no es normal que seas así de patán, solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si tenía que darte una lección a tu gigantesco ego para ello te aseguro que lo vale... vale más esto a que acabes solo y desolado, no hablo en broma cuando te digo que el tío Madara tuvo una vida del asco y murió solo y triste- Trató de ser lo más "sensible" posible para su pequeño hermano.

-Me tienes derrotado Itachi- Dijo desganado el pelinegro menor –Ya ni siquiera tengo energías para discutir contigo maldito idiota, todas se las llevó el dobe- Dijo lo último tirándose sobre su cama resignado.

-Vamos pequeño hermano, tienes que levantarte y salir de esta- Se acercó a la cama y también se tumbó en ella –Por si te interesa hay una escalera plegable en el patio y te recuerdo que la ventana al cuarto de Sakura es de fácil acceso si tienes algo como eso- Soltó intentando meter la idea en la cabeza de su hermano.

-No soy un maldito acosador Itachi- Dijo rodando los ojos y colocando una almohada sobre su cara.

-Dije que fueses a hablar pero si esos son tus cochinos pensamientos solo te aconsejo que estés al pendiente de Sasori ya que es un hermano muy celoso y usa protección…- No pudo terminar su retahíla de cosas porque la almohada que Sasuke sostenía impactó en su cara.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y entró al baño para buscar su ropa de dormir y cambiarse, había sido un día demasiado largo y aunque aún era temprano anhelaba su pijama y una taza de café.

6 horas y 5 tazas de café después…

Eran las 11 de la noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño, tomó su computadora y abrió su página de FB para ver algún estúpido video mientras pasaba el tiempo y la vio en la lista de contactos activos, se lo pensó por un momento recordando el dato de Itachi sobre la escalera, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza, aquella idea era demasiado descabellada.

Ya en su interior había aceptado que Sakura le gustaba definitivamente el hecho de siempre tenerla a su lado y dejarla entrar en su vida como no había dejado entrar a nadie más era prueba de ello, y sobre todo el hecho de que en los últimos años se había descubierto a sí mismo viendo sus piernas y reparando bastante en sus cambios físicos, obviamente había atribuido eso a que él era un "observador".

Realmente había sido bastante hipócrita respecto a sus sentimientos, quizá Itachi tenía razón y él debería dejar de ser menos terco; así que aprovechando su impulso de decisión tomó una sudadera y salió de su cuarto directo al patio de su casa, agarró la escalera y se dirigió como un loco a las 11 de la noche hacia la casa de Sakura.

La calle estaba desierta y era alumbrada por los faroles con esa típica luz amarilla, por un momento se acobardó cuando sintió una fría ventisca, pero se le pasó cuando miró la luz de la habitación de Sakura encendida.

Caminó y pasó la escalera sobre los arbustos que rodeaban el patio frente a la casa de la pelirrosa y entró lateralmente al costado de su casa colocó la escalera y la extendió, y así fue como se dispuso a subir en ella, guiado por el impulso y sin saber que putas madres decir, pero anda que ahí iba el a lo pendejo haciendo cosas temerarias, de todas formas ya peor no podía estar su imagen.

Por otro lado la pelirrosa se encontraba en su cama escuchando música mientras revisaba su laptop y pensando en lo extraño que se había tornado el día. Debía admitir que los sucesos del último día le habían hecho ver la situación de manera diferente, considerando la aparentemente remota posibilidad de las chicas no fuesen del gusto de Sasuke. Si lo pensaba bién el pelinegro nunca había tenido novia y no sabía para nada si su azabache era sexualmente activo ya que nunca había hablado de eso, o bueno por lo menos no frente a ella.

¿Y si Sasuke era homosexual?

Sería la peor decepción amorosa de su vida, aunque pensándolo bien, prefería eso a que estuviese con otra chica; pero de ser el caso ¿Por qué nunca había hablado con ella de eso? ¿No se suponía que los homosexuales tienden a tener una amiga mujer?

Rayos…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ella era prácticamente su única amiga mujer y quizá simplemente Sasuke aún no había tenido el valor de salir del closet, ya que desde pequeños había sido un tanto orgulloso.

Pero quizá ella simplemente se estaba apresurando a sacar conclusiones, pero no podía olvidar el gesto de avergonzado que había tenido Sasuke al momento del "accidente", él nunca tenía expresión alguna y cuando "eso" había ocurrido se había quedado hasta shockeado, le conocía y pudo notarlo.

-Sasuke kun…-Dejó escapar en un suspiro –Ni aunque fueses gay podría dejar de quererte- Dijo para sí misma.

-¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?- Soltó con voz grave y con un claro tono de molestia.

Aquel era el peor escenario posible para el desdichado Sasuke, había entrado silenciosamente por la ventana y la vio allí, sumida en sus pensamientos y cuando dejó escapar su nombre como un suspiro fue como escuchar una melodía para sus sentidos; sin embargo lo que dijo después la chica lo descolocó completamente ¿Realmente a ella le daba la impresión de que era homosexual?.

No es que tuviese algo en contra de aquellos con distintas preferencias sexuales, pero ¿Enserio?, era terrible escuchar esa opinión de Sakura, su Sakura, peor todavía cuando se había atrevido a descubrir esos sentimientos que tenía afines a ella.

Por otra parte a Sakura casi le da un infarto y dio un salto en la cama que casi causa que bote su laptop, le miró y también puso su atención en la ventana abierta tras él. No lo podía creer, Sasuke la había escuchado decir que aceptaba su homosexualidad, y con lo orgulloso que era…

-L..lo lamento Sasuke kun- Se disculpó por instinto, valla que vergüenza sentía, en ese momento le arecía bien si una grieta se abría tras sus pies y la tragara la tierra hasta el mismo infierno –Solo pensaba…-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio al muchacho sosteniéndole los brazos abiertos contra su cama y sobre ella, mientras le lanzaba una intensa mirada, la cercanía era demasiado ¿En qué momento se había movido tan rápido?

-Hmp, eres tan molesta- Dijo mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de ella –Tengo que enseñarte a respetarme- Lo último dicho provocó que la chica abriera desmesuradamente los ojos mientras se sonrojaba de formas absurdas -¿Te ha puesto nerviosa este "gay"?- Preguntó con toneladas de sarcasmo y malicia en sus ojos.

-E..enserio lo lamento si te ofendo Sasuke kun- Trataba de hablar de forma nerviosa, y por la cercanía su aliento chocaba contra la boca de él.

-Siempre tienes ese aroma a cereza en la boca- Dijo bajando su tono casi al de un susurro, mientras se acercaba y chocaba los labios contra los de ella provocando que se estremeciera.

Al inicio empezó a mover despacio sus labios, besando y succionando los de ella con delicadeza mientras Sakura seguía aun sin creerse lo que estaba sucediendo; luego se puso algo violento al volver a recordar como ella había cuestionado su sexualidad, mordió el labio inferior de la chica mientras se separaba de ella y la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Aún piensas que me gustan los hombres?- Preguntó de manera ¿Traviesa?, mientras Sakura solo podía pensar ¿Quién es este y que hizo con Sasuke?

-Estoy algo confundida, no comprendo lo que está sucediendo- Dijo más para sí misma que para él.

-Yo tampoco comprendo exactamente lo que me pasa- Soltó el chico sacándola de sus pensamientos –Pero desde el momento que te vi ligando con Kiba supe que iba a ser algo muy molesto- Dijo mientras un color carmín invadía sus mejías.

Sakura lo miraba aún sin creérselo ¿Sasuke se estaba sonrojando? ¿Y la había besado? ¿Desde cuándo el mundo estaba tan loco?

-¿Acaso estas confesando que estas celo…- Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el chico volvió a invadir sus labios en un intento de callar sus vergonzosas palabras.

Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos con reproche- Hmp, solo digamos que de ahora en adelante no puedes salir a citas con nadie más que no sea yo- Soltó lo que para él era lo más cercano a una confesión y propuesta para ser novios que iba a tener en toda su vida, lo bueno era que Sakura lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo difícil que era estar ahí para él y hablar todo aquello, y mucho peor luego de escuchar sus dudas acerca de su sexualidad.

La miró a los ojos nuevamente, con una mano tomó un mechón de su cabello y aspiró su aroma para luego volverla a besar, ¿Y pensar que pasó odiando el Halloween tanto tiempo? Después de todo y a pesar de TODAS las desgracias de las últimas 48 horas algo bueno había salido de todo eso, ya no tendría que guardar en su caja de fantasías reprimidas los sueños que había estado teniendo con Sakura en los últimos años y que no hacían más que avergonzarlo.

Sintió un peso liberarse alrededor de su cuello y llevó las manos hacia su pecho en busca del dichoso amuleto, pero no lo encontró había desaparecido por arte de magia.

-Sasuke kun- Dijo Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos y el volteó a verla con picardía y travesura en su rostro.

-Es momento que arreglemos cuentas- Dijo para luego volverla a besar.

En la casa de Sasuke, se podía observar a dos pelirrojos, uno de ellos profundamente dormido y el otro al lado de un pelinegro de coleta baja frente a un televisor mientras jugaban XBOX.

-Itachi ¿Enserio crees que sea una buena idea?- Dijo Nagato señalando al pobre Sasori que parecía jamás iba a despertar.

-Anda Nagato, solo le hago un favor a mi hermanito, ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?- Dijo despreocupado a como siempre el pelinegro.

-Tú y tus ideas de cabezota- Dijo con reproche –Dejar a tu hermano y Sakura solos en casa de ella y apartar a Sasori quien sus padres dejaron a cargo, y lo peor fue que ¡lo drogaste!- Le criticó el pelirrojo.

-Quien sabe, realmente no quería que mi pobre hermano terminara castrado si Sasori descubría que le hizo una visita nocturna a su hermanita- Dijo mientras ganaba la partida –Además deje condones en los bolsillos del pantalón de dormir de Sasuke- Agregó entre risas.

-¿Desde cuando eres una maldita casamentera Itachi?- Preguntó rodando los ojos Nagato.

-Anda hasta tú te has beneficiado de mis habilidades como cupido- Presumió el pelinegro –Aunque no lo admitas pero me debes a mí el hecho de que Konan sea tu novia- Restregó en la cara de su amigo, pero el timbrar de su teléfono distrajo su atención y miró el mensaje mientras abría desmesuradamente los ojos -¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó asustado mientras le enseñaba el mensaje a su amigo y al ver que este sólo reía, frunció el entrecejo ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi? solo te hice un favor- Dijo Nagato restándole importancia a su amigo estúpido.

-¿Mandaste flores a Anko de mi parte? Por Kami Nagato sabes que esa mujer me da miedo- Argumentó molesto el pelinegro.

-Tú necesitas mano dura, así que se un caballero y asiste a tu cita- Sentenció sin dejarle opción; después de todo Itachi necesitaba una cucharada de su propia medicina.

FIN

Jajajaja este Itachi es todo un loquillo

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D


End file.
